


Speaking In A Language I Don't Understand

by skittles_and_oreos16



Series: Teeny Tiny Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, annoyed micke, teasing ian, tumblr promot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:12:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3250946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittles_and_oreos16/pseuds/skittles_and_oreos16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt; Ian learning more Russian just to tease Mickey even more</p><p>"The fuck you doing, Gallagher?" he asked when he spotted Ian at the sink, almost elbow deep in dish-water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speaking In A Language I Don't Understand

There was a chill against Mickey's back where Ian usually laid and he heard muffled mumbling carrying in to their bedroom from the kitchen when he woke up. He pulled on pants and a shirt and followed the voice with a smile.

"The fuck you doing, Gallagher?" he asked when he spotted Ian at the sink, almost elbow deep in dish-water.

"Dishes," Ian muttered, a frustrated look creasing his face. "But I lost something in the water."

Mickey laughed and walked to stand behind him. "Having any luck?" he asked, poking him in the ribs.

Ian only shook his head and mumbled something under his breath.

"What's that?" Mickey asked, snaking his arms around Ian's waist and breathing the sent of his clean shirt.

Ian repeated his words and Mickey realized he was speaking a Russian phrase he'd heard Svetlana say a thousand times before. He smacked a hand across Ian's stomach and said, "Man, you know I can't understand a fucking word of that."

Ian turned his face around to rest their forheads together and said, "Yeah? Maybe that's why I use it."

"What, you talking about me behind my back, and in goddamn fucking Russian?"

"You should hear the things me and Svetlana say about you," Ian responded with a wink.

Mickey didn't find that as funny as Ian and dropped his arms from their hold.

Ian continued muttering in phrases he couldn't understand and he was getting increasingly irritated. "Jesus Christ, Ian! If you wanna say something just say it in fucking English!"

"Annoyed, Mick?" Ian asked with that telltale glint in his eye.

"Yes I'm fucking annoyed! You think it's fucking funny, walking around here and saying things in a language I don't fucking speak?"

Ian grabbed Mickey and pulled him in for nice long kiss. "Yes, I do think it's funny," he said, against the other boys lips.

"Fuck you," Mickey responded, but pulled him in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm over on tumblr @inside-a-writers-mind18, come give me a prompt if you want!! (: <3


End file.
